False Heir
by Armin Son of Durin
Summary: It is after The Battle of the Five Armies, and Thorin, Fili and Kili are alive and well... But something's not right... Rumours are spreading through Erebor about a certain dark haired prince, and when the times comes for Kili to find out the truth, his world will turn upside down...
1. Chapter 1: Rumours

A refreshing wind was rushing down the lonely moutain, the type that curls your hair and tingles your skin. The trees swayed in unison and dwarves were scurrying about beneath them. It was around a week after The Battle of the Five Armies, and the ancient kingdom of Erebor was still trying to get settled after the raging war, and timely death of the almighty dragon, that had haunted it's halls for so long. Reluctantly, King Thorin had allowed the Elves of Mirkwood to stay in a small part of the kingdom, just until they were healed and able to leave. The dwarves of the Iron Hills were also staying in Erebor and it was buzzing with activity- but past the bustling halls and the crowded corridors, Kili sat in he and his brother's room, hard at work. He was sitting on the edge of his soft mattress, fletching his arrows with his stubby, but incredibly well controlled fingers. Hair dangling over his face, and eyes fixed on his work, Kili was oblivious to the world around him. All of a sudden, the squeak of the doorknob snapped his head up and Fili walked in. The familiar sound of his many clinking knives filled the room and Kili looked back down at what he was doing. Fili ran his hands through his golden waves and he let out a relieved sigh, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Kili, what are you doing?" He asked inquisitively, laying down his weapons one by one on his bed. Not looking up from his lap, Kili mumbled "Just fletching my arrows..."

"What's wrong? You haven't been out all day! You've just stayed cooped up in here all week- apart from a few occasions and I don't even know where you go when you do that! Go out, socialise! Or help the other's and Thorin!" Fili plonked himself down beside his brother, jogging him slightly and Kili huffed in frustration.

"I just... don't feel like talking to anyone..." He murmured, not looking at his elder sibling.

They sat in silence for a minute, but Kili could feel his brother's icy blue eyes on him. He turned his head to the side and saw him staring at something. Looking behind him, he saw nothing, so he moved into Fili's eyeline. "What are you looking at? Is there something in my hair?" Kili reached up a grubby hand and patted the side of his head, frowning.

"Huh?" Fili broke away from his thoughts and looked back at his brother's confused chocolate-brown eyes. "Oh, no... No I was just... just looking at... nevermind..." Fili waved his question off and turned his head away. Kili didn't look satisfied, but sighed and turned back to his arrow. About half a minute later, he turned back round and caught Fili frowning at him again.

"Ok, what is it!" He said in annoyance as he looked at Fili. Then his face fell. "Oh..." He let out a deep sigh. Fili looked at him in shock "What?"

"You're doing what everyone else does too..." Kili muttered, putting his arrows to the side and putting his hands in his lap. He sat, head bowed, looking at them. Swallowing, Fili asked

"I...I don't understand"

"Oh I think you do..." Kili spun his head round and glared at his brother. Fili shrank back slightly at the harshness in his tone, but he knew. "Everyone has been going on about me recently!" Kili continued in a frustrated and upset voice "People have been staring at my ears, whispering behind my back, laughing about my height and lack of beard- I'm so tired of it! They call me an Elf, and I hate it... and now even my _brother_ is doing it..." He let out a long, pained sigh and looked into Fili's eyes. Fili looked back and his silence indicated to Kili, that he was right. "Yeah... thought so..." Kili jumped to his feet and viciously grabbed his bow from the shelf, slinging it over his shoulder. His face was angry, but looked more disappointed than annoyed. This stung at Fili's heart.

"Kili- I don't agree with it! I was just seeing what everyone was on about, and it's not true!" Fili pleaded to his brother, getting to his feet also.

"Yeah right..." Kili spat, reaching for the doorknob. Fili lurched forward and caught his brother's navy tuniced arm midair.

"Please Kili I'm sor-"

"Get off!" Kili yanked his arm free and flung the door open. It slammed into the wall behind and he stormed out moodily, leaving Fili alone.

Kili pushed through the loud corridors full of busy dwarrow and stormed through into the echoing throne room. His heavy dwarvish boots trembled the floor and Thorin looked up from signing some parchment as he entered. "Kili!" He called out "Slow down, what's the hurry?! Kili! I said stop!" Kili came to a halt and stood in the midde of the floor, frustration still bubbling away in his stomach. He stood in silence, waiting for his Uncle to speak. When he heard nothing, he turned on his heel and found Thorin suddenly standing directly behind him. He started and sighed. "You scared me... What do you want, uncle?"

"I want to know where you are going."

"Out into the woods, why...?" Kili furrowed his brow and stared at his uncle. He was wearing long, elegant robes and his hair was thick and glossy. His golden crown glinted on his head and his eyes shined as they looked back at him in their usual scowl.

"Hmm..." Thorin looked at him suspiciously and Kili looked confused. He shuffled slightly before speaking.

"...Can I go now?" He asked impatiently, itching to get away.

"Yes just... er one more thing- why don't you, um, where your hair DOWN for a change Kili?" Kili looked startled at this and simply stared at Thorin, wide eyed.

"W-what?"

"Can you take it down please- now." Thorin ordered, his piercing blue eyes boring into his nephew.

"Wha- why?! It's just what I always wear! I wore it for the entire journey here and you didn't complain!"

"NOW Kili." Kili folded his arms stubbornly, glaring at his uncle. Thorin glared back. Before he could react, Thorin reached up and undid the dwarvish clasp that was holding back a section of Kili's long dark hair.

"Hey!" Protested Kili as his waves tumbled down either side of his face. He tried to snatch it from Thorin but he was too quick, and put it in his pocket.

"Give that back Thorin Oakenshield, that and my bow are all I have left of my father!" Then his face fell for a second time in 5 minutes as the truth dawned on him. "Wow... you too?" Kili shook his head in disbelief, disappointment filling his heart.

"What's me too?"

"Trying to cover my ears! You have heard the names and you don't want your pride bruised!" Cried Kili, turning angrily to leave.

"I'm trying to help you Kili!" Thorin shouted at the young dwarrow as he ran in annoyance, from the room. Almost immediately, the sound of metal on metal entered the throne room and Fili's voice rang into Thorin's ears.

"Where's Kili? Did he come this way?" He questioned, a bag slung on his back and his weapons back in their polished leather sheaths.

"He went out..." Grumbled Thorin, and Fili knew that tone all too well. Without another word, he scurried from the room after his sibling, not wanting to face his Uncle's obviously foul mood.

Kili stomped moodily towards the forest, hair going wild in the cool wind. His face was contorted in a furious scowl and his nostrils flared. Panting, a tired out Fili ran up beside him.

"There you are, Kili..." He just about managed to say through his laboured breaths. "I just ran from one side of Erebor to the other trying to find you!" Kili did not look amused and he just walked faster, ahead of his brother. Rolling his eyes, Fili sped up too and caught hold of his brother's sleeve. "Kili, where's our dad's bead?" He asked, confused.

"Thorin took it." Kili snapped and shook him off. Frowning, Fili tried to see his little brother's face.

"Why?"

"Because he agrees with you and the others about me looking a bit elvish, and he wants to hide my ears!" Kili shouted, clenching his sweating fists. Fili ran in front of him, blocking his path. Kili glared at him. "Fili! Mov-"

"Look, Kili! I didn't mean to make you upset! I don't think you look like an elf, I was simply wondering what the rumours were about! I really am sorry that you thought that I agreed, but I don't- and I'm sure Thorin doesn't either!" Sighing, Kili looked down at his feet.

"Really...?"

"Really." Fili nodded.

The two walked to the edge of the woods in silence, squinting against the now ferocious gale. Finally, they got under the cover of the trees and Kili breathe a deep sigh of relief, pushing his tousled hair back from his face. As he did so, Fili absent-mindedly looked at his ear again and Kili growled. "For MAHAL'S sake Fili! You're doing it again! I'm going... I want to be on my own- go help Bofur with his woodwork, or the Erebor repairs or something."

"Sorry, I didn't meant to! Please let me come with you!" Fili begged, blushing slightly and cursing at himself in his head.

"No Fili" Kili pointed back at the way they had just come. "Go."

"Bu-...ugh..." Fili gave in and turned round, starting to make his way back towards a group of dwarves. As he did so, he heard the sound of shallow thump of Kili's bow being put against a tree and in confusion, he turned round. His brother had disappeared- leaving his bow behind. Why on earth would he go into the forest without his bow? He usually went hunting! Fili speedily walked back and tried to spot his sibling amongst the dark green foliage. Sighing, he put down his bag next to the bow and followed after him into the trees.

 **(A/N:) This is my first story on here, so I _hope_ you enjoy it! Please review and comment with any mistakes or improvements ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Shining droplets of dew dripped from the canopy above as Fili stumbled through the maze of twisted, mossy trunks and tangled bushes. He kept walking for a while before hearing muffled talking. As he got closer, the voices became louder and clearer. One of them was defiinitely Kili's, and the other... was female. Fili's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened with excitement. Kili must have found a dwarrodam that he liked! A few had arrived during the week from Ered Luin to join the others. Stealthily, he neared a clearing- the voices were definitely coming from there. He crouched down inside a particularly spiky bush and moved some twigs and leaves aside so he could see. In the center of the large glade, were some large rocks and he could see Kili sitting on one of them. He moved some more branches to the side and his face drained of colour. He could hear his heartbeat loud and clear as he stared in horror at the sight before him. Beside his younger brother, sat a tall and slender, red haired she-elf. Fili was filled with different emotions. He was incredibly shocked. For one, he was angry. Incredibly angry. His brother, was fraternising with _elves._ On the other hand, he was slightly happy for his brother that he had found someone he liked. Fili also knew that she was safe, as she had been the one to help Kili in Laketown. He didn't know WHAT to think. His chin dropped nearly to his furred leather boots.

He sat and watched the pair in awe for a while, stunned in silence. At one point, Kili had made the she-elf laugh and she had placed her hand on his shoulder. Fili had felt the overwhelming urge to jump out of hiding and pounce on her, sword drawn- but he didn't. Although he itched to speak up, he knew it would ruin his brother's happiness. He watched them for a long while longer until suddenly Kili looked up at the sky and cursed. He had swiftly clamped a hand over his mouth afterwards and apologised but the she-elf had just smiled.

"It's getting really late..." Fili heard Kili tell her "I have to get back... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Kili. I must be getting back too. I'll see you another day" She smiled sweetly and brushed a stray lock of Kili's mop of brown hair from his cheek, before elegantly turning to leave. She disappeared into the trees and Fili could help himself no longer. He waited for a few moments before bursting forward out of the undergrowth, making Kili nearly fall over with shock.

"Kili! What the hell are you doing?!" Fili stared at his brother, eyes ready to pop from their sockets. Kili's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as all his blood pumped to his face, making him turn a incredible dark shade of crimson.

"Don't tell Thorin." He said, looking pleadingly at his brother. Fili looked at him, incredulously.

"Kili! You are friend's with... with... an _elf!_ " He hissed, grabbing his brother's arm and held it in a vice like grip. Kili shrank back.

"I'm sorry Fili..." He whispered, sheepishly. Fili just shook his head in disbelief. "How long were you there Fee...?"

"A while Kili, a while!"

Kili gulped at this and pulled his arm away. "Please don't tell uncle!"

Fili let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, eyes closed. "I won't Kili... But PLEASE be careful with that Taugalu!"

"Her names Tauriel..."

"I don't care what her name is!" Fili spat in a hushed tone. "How the hell did you meet her anyway?! Did you know her before Laketown?!"

"I-In the cells... in Mirkwood..."

"THAT long ago!?" Fili held onto the rocks for support, head swimming with all of this news. Kili nodded, embarrassed.

"It's ok, Fee! She's... nice... not like the others!" Kili exclaimed, rubbing his forearm where Fili had grabbed him. Fili screwed up his eyes and ran a hand over his forehead, letting out a long, deep breath. Kili looked cautiously up at the sky again and then back at his brother. "It's getting late Fee- We really should be getting back..."

"I know... come on..."

Through the forest they went, stumbling every few moments on the jagged, interlaced tree roots. When they were only a mere few meters into the wood, a lock of Fili's golden hair got snatched up by a sharp twig and he yelped. He attempted to untangle it, but was to no avail. He let out a frustrated sigh and just tugged, grimacing at the pain. It left a small matted clump dangling from the leaves and Fili whined. "Uuuuuh! Why did I do that!"

They walked in silence most of the way until Fili spoke again. "Kili... how many times have you talked to her? Is that where you keep disappearing off too?" Kili nodded slightly, not turning round. Fili glared at the back of his head and they fell silent again for the rest of the way. When they finally tumbled out of the thick woodland, the sky was getting redder and rapidly darkening. Kili slumped his shoulders and went over to where he could see Fili's bag poking out from under a tree. He gripped the rough trunk with his nails and peered all around it, searching for his bow. It was nowhere to be seen. "That's odd..." He mumbled to himself as he bent over into a pile of leaves and rummaged around in them.

"What's odd?" Fili asked, inquisitively.

"My bow! It's gone!"

"I could have sworn I left it here. Did you move it?" Kili turned to look at his brother, worry spreading across his face.

"... No I haven't touched it- I left my bag right beside it." Picking up his bag, Fili's brow crumpled into a frown as he peered around. They searched around until their attention was drawn to the crowd of dwarves they'd seen earlier, huddling round something, laughing loudly.

"What are they doing?" Fili raised a hand to shield his eyes from the evening sun as he squinted at the group in the distance. Kili let out an angry breath. Fili spun round. "What?"

"They have my bow!" Fili raised an eyebrow and looked between his brother and the group "How the hell can you see that from here?!"

"I just can! I'm going to go get that back!" Kili roared and started to run angrily towards Erebor, leaving Fili to try and catch up.

 **(A/N:) Thanks for reading- Sorry people that hate Tauriel but I love a bit of Kiliel XD**

 **Maybe leave a review? Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Carving

Kili was a faster runner and soon caught up with the horde of people. He barged his shoulders through the crowd until he blasted through into the center. A dwarrodam was standing in the middle. She was a nasty piece of work- she was the same age as Fili and had fancied him from a young age but had always picked on Kili. Her name was Ravina. She had long curly black hair and elegant arched eyebrows. Her beard was longer than Kili's and was styled with silver beads. Her devious green eyes flashed in amusement when she saw the young Prince. She was clutching his precious bow and was sniggering.

"Oh hey, Kili! I was just showing everyone this amazing REAL elvish bow!" Kili glowered at her and snatched it from her grip. He grabbed her violently by the collar and drew her face close to his, staring in fury down at her.

"If you have even _scratched_ this, you will pay..." He hissed as he let go of her clothes and pushed her backwards. The crowd laughed as Kili shoved his way back through and out onto the other side. He was a mere few metres away when he stopped dead in his tracks. Something wasn't right. He traced his fingers over the intricate carvings on the bow. He knew every single one but his thumb brushed over something rough and unfamiliar. Frowning, Kili turned the bow over in his hand and let out a gasp. There was a new engraving on the smooth wood. There, on the upper limb, were the jagged letters E L F. The bow slipped from Kili's now trembling fingers and dropped to the ground with a soft thump. Quivering with rage, Kili turned his head to see the dwarves had parted a line in the crowd so that Kili could see Ravina standing in the middle, arms crossed and hips out. She grinned nastily at him. "I told you it was a real evish bow!"

That was it. Kili let out a bellow of uncontrollable anger and launched himself at her. Throwing himself on her at full speed, the two fell to the ground in a heap. Screaming in rage, Kili hammered his fists into her flesh, his face growing redder and redder. Finally, Fili caught up and ran through the group.

"Kili! What are you doing, get off her!" He grabbed his younger sibling by the arms and dragged him off of her across the dew covered grass. Kili writhed in his grip.

"SHE TOOK OUR FATHER'S BOW AND CARVED ELF INTO IT!"

"Kili! I'm sure she wouldn't do that!" Fili tried desperately to keep Kili still but he twisted from his hold, sending him flying backwards to the ground.

"SHE DID!" Kili jumped back onto Ravina as she let out a squeal. The crowd were shouting incredibly loudly and Fili was unable to control his brother. Kili and Ravina were rolling about on the floor, aiming hits at eachother. Fili kept trying to drag Kili's foot to pull him away but couldn't. After a minute, Thorin rushed outside with Dwalin.

"What's all this noise?!" He roared and then spotted his youngest nephew wrestling in a frenzy in the dirt with a whimpering dwarrodam. He charged over and yanked his youngest heir off of the shrieking girl. He restrained Kili's arms firmly behind his back. "WHAT IN DURIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Thorin bellowed, his temper rising rapidly. "ATTACKING A FEMALE!? GET INSIDE!" Before the breathless Kili could reply, he was dragged backwards and through the main enterance into Erebor. Thorin ferociously flung him forward, eyes flashing. "WELL?!" He roared. Kili stumbled slightly from the force but managed to ragain his balance.

"It was her! She stole our father's bow and carved the word elf into it!"  
"DON'T TELL LIES KILI!"

"I'm not lying!" Kili shouted back, filled with frustration and hurt.

Fili watched as his uncle pulled his squirming brother back inside and sighed. He climbed to his feet, aching all over. He dusted himself down and spotted Ravina, still in the mud. Offering a hand out to her, he sighed. Ravina took it and to Fili's surprise, jumped into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and he looked down at her in bewilderment.

"um..." He squeaked uneasily. What was she doing? She buried her soft curls into his torso and wound her arms around him.

"You saved me..." She said in a loving voice, looking up at him with her soft green eyes.

"Er..." Fili went red with embarrassment. He, the crown prince of Thorin Oakenshield, was standing in the middle of a crowd, smothered in mud, with Ravina curled around him. His cheeks burned and he bit his lip. "What happened...?"

"Your brother... He just attacked me! I did nothing wrong! I found his bow, and was returning it to him!" She let out a fake sob and Fili twisted his mouth.

"He wouldn't just attack you for no reason... He said you wrote elf on his bow...?" Fili eyed her suspiciously but she peered back up at him innocently.

"Why would I do that?"

"I-I... I don't know..." Fili gently untangled her arms and pushed her away. Ravina swayed her hips slightly and smiled at him. Fili felt more awkward than ever. He had never liked Ravina. "Er, I'm gonna go..." He turned on his heel, heading back to go inside the mountain after his brother and uncle. He stooped down to pick up Kili's bow on the way and looked at it. Perhaps Ravina had been telling the truth? Then his eyes fell upon the letters. Suddenly he was flooded with anger and swung round again. Stomping furiously towards Ravina, he pushed her violently face first back into the mud and that was that.

 **(A/N:) Ravina's so mean... ;-; Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

At a run, Fili got back inside the mountain an spotted Kili, head bowed, with Thorin looming dangerously over him. He clasped his brother's bow tightly as he made is way towards him.

"Don't lie to me Kili Son of Durin!" Thorin snapped, gripping Kili by the shoulders.

"What's going on?" Fili questioned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What did Kee lie about?"

"I said that Ravina carve into my bow!" Kili cried, a long string of cuss words erupting from his mouth before he said Ravina's name. Thorin slapped him on the cheek, the kind that really stings and leaves a sore red patch of skin in it's wake. Fili winced at the crack that sounded out through the halls as a result.

"THAT'S FOR USING THOSE WORDS!" Thorin raised his hand again and brought it down on the other side of Kili's face. "AND THAT'S FOR LYING!" Rubbing his bright red cheeks, Kili glared up at Thorin.

"He's not lying Thorin, look!" Fili piped up and he thrust the bow under his uncle's nose. The King Under the Mountain snatched it up and squinted at it. There, clear as crystal, were the offending letters. This time, Thorin was the one to swear.

Kili lay in bed, unable to sleep. He hadn't bothered to change as he was not in the mood. He glanced over at his brother, who's sleeping form was breathing peacefully. Kili let out a sad sigh, a solitary tear snaking down his cheek. He silently sat up and got out of bed. He wiped at his face with his sleeve. He needed some fresh air. Quietly, he made his way to the door. Placing his hand on the cold doorknob, he tugged and the creaking door swung open. He spun round, but Fili was still peacefully sleeping. Kili crept out and leant against the wall outside. He sniffed, bowing his head. His long hair spilled over his shoulders and fell over his face. He could hear raised voices coming from the study, a few doors away. He glanced up, the soft light from the dusty candles lining the walls, danced on the shining stone of the corridor. Kili furrowed his brow and got close. The voices gradually became clearer and he could hear Thorin's prominent voice booming at who he thought, must have been his mother. The King's bellowing shook the floor and Kili's heart started to thump louder. He quietly mad his way to the wooden door of the study and pressed his ear against it, listening intently.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE DIS!"

"I'm afraid it is Thorin... I'm sorry... so so sorry..." Dis sounded as if she was crying. What wasn't true? Why was she so upset? Kili frowned, trying to figure it out.

"BUT THAT'S DISGUSTING- AN ELF! HERE!"

"Half elf..." Dis murmured. Kili's heart stopped. Half elf?

"I DON'T CARE- HE'S FILTHY! HE HAS TO GO!" Thorin roared loudly, slamming his fists on a table with such force, the door opened a crack, letting the shouts out louder into the corridor.

"Don't you dare! He stays!" Dis cried out protectively.

"HE HAS NO PLACE HERE! YOU AREN'T EVEN HIS MOTHER! KILI IS NOT MY HEIR- HE IS A DIRTY HALF-BREED!"

Kili stopped breathing and had to clamp a hand over his chest to start again. His face drained of all colour and his heart pounded in his head; he felt incredibly dizzy. He staggered backwards, slamming into the wall. His eyes were wide with shock, confusion, horror and disgust.

"Don't you dare speak about my son like that!"

"But he's not your son IS HE!" Thorin hissed, spitting as he did so. Dis spluttered through her tears.

"He's my son, I took him in..."

"You found the vermin on the forest FLOOR! Right where he deserves to be- along with his filthy mother! Mating with... with _elves!_ " Kili's breathing quickened and he shook his head, trying to block out what he was hearing, refusing to believe it. He screwed his eyes up and clawed at his hair with his fingers, trying to get the thoughts of his head.

"Thorin! What was I supposed to do? Leave him there to die like his mother? She had broken her neck and he was only a baby! He couldn't have done anything!"

"But you knew he was half elf! So YES! You should have just left him to die!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I knew when I took the locket off of his mother, yes! B- what are you doing?! Give it back!" Kili can hear footsteps approaching the door. His eyes began to go red and water started to line his lids. Trembling, Kili pressed himself against the wall as the door swung open but instead of a person leaving, a golden locket was thrown savagely at the wall opposite. It dropped to the ground and slid over to Kili. Thorin walked back away from the door, back into the room and Kili stared down at the jewellery. He lifted a shaking hand and bent over, picking it up carefully. His hands were quivering so violently, he struggled to open it up. Eventually, he managed to open it up. Beneath the cracked glass inside, was an immaculate drawing of a fair haired dwarf woman with beautiful deep brown eyes and a short but thick curly beard, styled prettily with silver beads. Beside her... was an elf. He was tall and had sleek dark hair, running down his back and his face was clear and perfect. He had high cheek bones and dark blue eyes. The two were clutching a tiny baby between them. It had short wisps of dark wavey hair coming through and it's brown eyes sparkled with mischief as he grasped his mother's beard in his miniature fist.

Kili's tears dripped down onto the chipped clear glass and he didn't even notice Fili exiting their bedroom.

"Kili...?" He whispered worriedly from the doorway. Kili could not hear him. His ears were buzzing and his vision was blurry with tears. Swaying on his unsteady feet, the locket slipped from his fingers and plummeted to the floor. It let out a loud clinking metal sound as it landed. Kili looked up, mouth open, skin red and mottled and saw his brother. He stared at him, hot tears leaking down his face.

"What was that noise!?" Came an angry voice from inside the study and Thorin rushed out into the corridor. Kili spun round and stared at him, shaking.

"U-u-uncle..." He croaked reaching out a hand for him.

"Don't touch me you _filth_... You aren't worthy to lick my BOOT..." Thorin hissed, glaring daggers at him. Kili's mouth trembled and he shook his head, not knowing what to say. Dis ran out too and her face went a pale. Fili quickly joined them and he put a hand on Kili's shoulder but before he could open his lips, Thorin yanked him behind him. "Don't touch that creature Fili."

Dis stepped forward, shaking also. "Kili... I can explain!" But Kili didn't want her too. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think. Kili kept looking at Thorin, tears dribbling down his already wet cheeks, leaving vivid tracks.

"You make me sick... Look at you!" Thorin grabbed Kili roughly by the hair and looked him over. He huffed in disgust and spat on Kili's face. Shying back, Kili tried to speak.

"U...U-uncle... p-ple-" He was cut short by Thorin's sny remarks.

"Revolting." He pulled at a lock of Kili's hair, making him cry out. "Long, straightish hair" He scoffs "Couldn't even get that right, could you? Not fully dwarven not fully elven!" Fili widened his eyes and grabbed his uncle's elbow.

"What in Durin's name are you on about? What are you doing?! Get off my brother!" He tried to get round Thorin but he was shoved backwards and he nearly toppled over.

"He isn't your brother Fili... TELL THEM DIS!" Thorin thundered, making Kili fall backwards in shock. Thorin let go of his hair and he tumbled into the wall. Dis swallowed, a single tear running from her eye.

"H-he... h-he's a... a..."

"HIS FATHER WAS AN ELF! AND HIS MOTHER WAS SOME DISGUSTING DWARF THAT FRATERNISED WITH THEM! GOOD SHE DIED!" In a rage, Thorin lifted his heavy dwarven boot and brought it down on he locket, crushing it more. Fili stared at Kili, not knowing what to say.

"Y-you mean... he's not my little brother?"

"No..." Thorin hissed, still staring darkly at Kili, slumped on the stone wall. "He should've died like he was supposed to... he belongs to neither race."

"THORIN! THAT'S DISGUSTIING!" Fili slammed his uncle hard between the shoulder blades and Thorin spun round, grabbing him and restraining him. Kili slid down the wall, blinking back briny tears that refused to stop falling. He fell to the ground, not able to support his weight any more. The shock of what he had found out was too much and he got to his knees and elbows. His head swam and he retched. Thick bile spewed from his mouth onto the floor and he tried to catch his breath before more made it's way up his throat and out. It spattered all over the ground and Fili lurched forward desperate to get to him.

"Kili!" He cried out as Thorin pulled him back, tightly. Kili drew in laboured, gasping breaths and clutched his forehead and burning throat. He shakily grasped the wall and pulled himself to his weak feet. He looked up at Thorin, swollen eyes bulging and mouth dripping slightly. He stumbled backwards and started to run.

"Yeah that's it! Go! You are worth nothing! You have ruined everything!" Thorin shouted at his retreating back.

"No Kili! Don't leave me! Please!" Fili shrieked loudly, eyes watering with the strain of trying to get free of his uncle's relentless grip and because of the tears starting to fall. Kili stumbled round the corner, out of sight, not looking back.

 **(A/N:) *Hides face in hands* Don't kill me please...**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter...**

 **Don't forget to review! Any tips would be much appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Brothers

Eyes streaming and heart fit to burst, Kili ran. His vison was clouded with gushing tears as he stumbled through the winding corridors and out of Erebor. He ran into the night. He didn't stop running until he got deep inside the woods to where he and Tauriel usually went. Falling to his knees, Kili sobbed, the distraught sound echoing endlessly through the thick forest of trees. Kili's eyelashes were stuck together in clumps and his eyes were red and puffy. The relentless river of water, flowing from his eyes, left tracks over his flushed, mottled cheeks and then crept down onto his wobbling, stubbled chin, until they dripped to meet the floor. His shaking body couldn't hold him anymore, and he fell backwards, wailing. He repeatedly slammed his sweaty, clenched fists into his sodden chest and arms until the skin on his knuckles cracked, and started to bleed crimson tears of their own. His hands became inflamed and swollen, but he kept on pummeling. Blinking rapidly, torso heaving, Kili felt his long mop of brown hair plastered to his sweating forehead. Suddenly, he let out a pained roar, sat up, and one of his bruised hands flew to his belt. He drew out a sharp silver blade. Violently grabbing at fistfuls of his dark waves, he sliced with the knife. Locks of deep brown hair dropped to the ground, into his tears and blood. He kept slashing and gashing, until his once long hair, just about touched the back of his neck, and fell in his eyes. Eventually, the knife slid from his trembling fingers and Kili sunk back onto his knees. He cupped his face in his hands, taking in gulps of air as his tears poured. Slowly, he fell back down and lay on the floor. Twisting his fingers round the hair lying in a pile, Kili closed his eyes, silent tears of sorrow snaking down his nose and cheeks.

After Thorin could be sure that Kili was long gone, he let go of his nephew. Fili tumbled backwards and grasped the wall for support. His eyes were wide with confusion and hurt as he looked between his mother and uncle. "Oh Kili..." He whispered to himself, a solitary tear running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Fili..." Dis said quietly, not looking her son in the eye.

"Sorry...? You're SORRY!?" Fili stared at her in disbelief, anger bubbling up inside him. "You have lied to him his ENTIRE life! To everyone! To ME!"

"Fili I-"

"He didn't even know what he WAS! And YOU!" Fili yelled, turning his firey gaze on his uncle who was standing before him "You just sent your nephew away! H-he loved you, and you just turned your back on him, and said those UNFORGIVABLE, DISGUSTING things!"

"He is not my nephew..." Neither Thorin's voice nor face showed emotion as he spoke. He stood, arms crossed, face stern, looking at Fili. "He is a revolting elf. He's not one of us, and never will be- I meant everything I said"

"HE IS ONE OF US! HE IS MY BROTHER!" Fili roared, his dishevelled hair flying into his face like a mane.

"No he's not Fili. He is an elf."

"Well, he's not FULL Elf is he! He is shorter than an elf and has facial hair! His mother was a dwarf, so he IS one of us!"

"No. Any dwarf that has feelings like that for an elf, is a disgrace to the name and is not worthy to be called one." Fili gulped at this, thinking of Tauriel and Kili, blinking back more tears and he stared at his Uncle.

"I... I can't believe even _you_ would do this to Kili... My brother...I just... I can't..." Slowly, Fili slid across the wall and then followed in Kili's footsteps by tearing down the corridor, leaving the two siblings alone. He sprinted through Erebor, continuously tripping and banging into people on the way. He tore through the entrance and ran into the forest, screaming his brother's name. In a panic, Fili rummaged through the rough foliage and stared up helplessly at the canopy above, for any sign of Kili. Then suddenly it came to him. "Of course... he'll be where he was with Tauriel!" Fili tore through the undergrowth. Tree roots relentlessly curled their way around his heavy dwarven boots and sharp twigs scratched at his face. He came to a halt, bending over double to catch his breath. "It's hopeless... I have no idea where it i-" His eyes caught sight of a shining flash of gold and he looked up. Quickly, he reached up and ripped the lock of hair from the branch he had got it stuck on earlier. "Yes! I'm near!" He ran and ran, face red and anxious. Soon, he came to the clearing. "KILI!" He called out "Where are you!" Then he stopped dead. His heart cracked and melted, and he stopped breathing altogether. By the rocks in the middle of the clearing, he could see Kili through the darkness- he was lying in silence, shoulders shaking in a pool of tears, blood and hair; his navy blue tunic was smothered in bloodied hand marks.

"KILI!" He cried, tumbling forwards. Fili ran towards his brother. Dropping to his knees, droplets started to brim his waterline. He reached his arms forward and pulled Kili's shoulders, rolling him onto his back. Fili lifted him slightly. Kili's eyes were swollen from crying and untidy locks of hair flopped over his face. "Oh Mahal Kili..." Fili whispered, his voice cracking. Kili let out a sob and launched himself at Fili, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He lay, whimpering in his lap. Fili started to sob too and he rocked Kili's head softly. Gently, he held onto one of Kili's blood encrusted hands. He dug his fingers into Kili's mop of uneven hair that tumbled down his cheeks. He wanted to cry just at seeing what Kili had done, let alone everything else. Carefully, he lifted Kili's head to make him look at him. "Kili... I..." Fili didn't know what to say. Everything was a mess.

"I d-don't want to b-be an e-elf Fee..." Kili spluttered through his tears, his voice hoarse.

"Shhh..." Fili stroked his brother's cheek tenderly "You're my brother K-"

"But I'm n-not though am I!" Kili wailed loudly, shoving his face back into Fili's arm.

"No Kili- That's not true." He made Kili look at him again. "I love you. I don't care what you are- you may not be a full dwarf, but you will always be my brother. You are precious to me beyond measure- I wouldn't know what to do with out you. Me and you are a team, remember? Me and my little brother. My Kee..." Fili swallowed and pushed Kili's hair back from his face. He kissed him softly on the forehead and Kili's violent trembling calmed slightly. Kili breathed heavily and looked up at his big brother.

"I...I love you too Fee..." He whispered and dug his nose deep into Fili's chest. Twisting his fingers into his brother's tunic like a small child, Kili curled up and snuggled into him. Fili leant his head on Kili's and his own tears mixed with his brother's.

They sat there for a while, not saying anything. Fili sniffed and drew out one of his knives from his boot. Kili heard the metallic sound and looked up in fear. Fili saw his brother's terrified look.

"No, no Kee, I'm not going to hurt you- I promise." Kili pressed his face back onto Fili's leg. The older dwarf clasped the hilt of the knife and fiddled with the the untidy mix of short and long brown, that made Kili's hair. He sighed.

"I'm just going to tidy you up Kili..." Kili didn't say anything, just snivelled. Carefully, Fili trimmed the edge of his brothers hair, getting rid of the bits that were still the same length as they had been before. Kili whimpered and Fili twisted his lips. He felt like his heart was going to explode. His poor brother... Trying to lighten the mood, Fili spoke up.

"Hey- at least you won't get annoyed at me for always trying to braid your hair!" He tried to put on a brave smile but it didn't work. The only reply he got was a series of small sob as Kili nestled further into his lap.

Fili turned his head skyward. The sun was beginning to rise behind the swaying leaves of the trees, dappling the forest floor with silhoettes and casting elongated shadows. He looked back down. Kili was still lying in his lap, staring at the floor. Fili sighed deeply. "Come on Kee... It's nearly morning." He said softly, waiting for an answer. None came. "Kee...?" A small snivel arose from his lap and Fili sat his brother up, cupping his cold cheeks in his own warm palms. "Come on bro" Fili smiled sweetly at him but the smile did not reach his sorrowful eyes. Kili peered up through his curtain of hair, sniffing and shaking his head. Breathing out deeply, Fili stroked his little brother's waves away from his forehead again. "We can talk to Thorin, Kee. I know he didn't _really_ mean what he said. You know what he's like." His reply was Kili releasing a tear.

"He did Fee... And he's right... I am disgusting. You have to go back, but I can't. None of you are even my family..." Fili's face fell as he heard Kili form these words and he swallowed a harsh lump that appeared in his throat. Kili looked alarmed. "No, no, no! No, I'm sorry Fee! I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't..."

"I know, I know..." Fili nodded "But you CAN come back, and you will. They love you, I love you- I can't live without you. Will you... will you at least let me TRY to talk to Thorin? ...Kee? Come back? For me...?" He bit his lip, dreading the answer, but to his surprise, Kili let out a sigh and nodded slightly.

"Ok Fee... For you..."

 **(A/N:) *Hides under table while people throw eggs* Ow! I'm sorry, alright?! Kili got a little depressed is all...**

 **Thank you very much for reading, please leave a review and maybe leave a comment saying how I can improve...? :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Separated

Thorin sat on his shining throne, spinning his golden rings round his fingers. Dis was crying in study but he hadn't so much as looked sad. He stroked the smooth arm of the throne and then out of the corner of his eye, spyed a familiar face poking round the doorway. He glanced up, brow furrowing and eyes flashing. "Fili- it's about time. Get inside." Fili gulped and took a step forward, making an echoing noise.

"Thorin. I need to talk to you."

"If it's about that half-breed, then no- I'm not interested."

"How dare you..." Hissed Fili, taking a few more steps forward. "Kili has done nothing to you- All you care about is your pride. You were fine with him until you found out about his parents and it was like you flicked a switch! You just sent him away and said those disgraceful things! Kili loves you, Thorin- and you him... Kili come in here" Thorin sat up suddenly, eyes widening as Kili slowly crept into view. His face was nervous and tear stained, and his deep blue tunic was bloody and damp.

"No! Get out you filth!" Thorin shouted, hotly, glaring at him. Kili gulped, but stood his ground.

"Please Uncle Thorin..." He whispered with pleading eyes.

"I said NO! And I am NOT your uncle! Get out! You are not welcome here you mixed-race!"

"STOP!" Screamed Fili, flames of anger flickering in his irises. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Kili's bottom lip trembled as he fought to keep back more tears. Thorin rose to his feet, and strode swiftly towards them. He roughly barged past Fili and stared intimidatingly down his nose at Kili. He huffed in disgust.

"Look at you..." He snarled "You make me sick. Pointed ears, weak willed, weak bodied. Lanky, filthy, covered in blood" He grabbed at Kili's hair, pulling it viciously "and what's this?" He hissed, spraying flecks of spit over him as he squirmed in pain.

"Stop it Thorin!" Fili tried to pull his uncle off but Thorin sent him flying backwards, skidding across the floor.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Bellowed Thorin, his face red. This time, Kili couldn't help the tears from falling. He choked up as he spoke.

"I-I... I looked l-like... like an elf, a-and... and I don't WANT to be an e-elf!" Kili gasped in pain "Please let g-go!" Thorin rummaged through his hair until he found his ear and he pulled at it. Kili yelped loudly.

"You see this? Disgusting... You belong to neither race. Neither Elves nor Dwarves will follow you- you are not an Erebor Prince. You are not even a prince- You are Prince of nothing." He whispered, and before throwing Kili back onto the floor, he yanked his mother's smashed locked round his neck. "Take that- no one wants you here. Go find your elvish daddy." Thorin talked to him like a kid and shoved him backwards. As Kili landed, hard on the floor, he whimpered and tears fell from his eyes. Fili jumped to his feet and launched himself at Thorin. He tried to slam a punch into his face, but Thorin caught his wrist and twisted it. "I expect better of my heir. Now go and find your mother while I deal with this thing- GOOOO!" He boomed and Fili shrunk back in fright.

"Just go Fee..." Kili whispered from the floor "Do as he says- I'll be fine..."

"No! I won't leave you!" Fili exclaimed, his golden hair spilling over his shoulders.

"Guards!" Called Thorin loudly, and two armoured dwarves entered the room. "Take my nephew to his mother- don't let him out."

"Which one, My Lord?" One of the guards questioned, looking from Thorin to Kili, sprawled out on the marble floor.

"I only have one." He then pointed at Kili "Chuck him out into the forest- see to it that he can't come back. He is the disgusting half breed that I was talking about."

"But that's K-" One of the guards protested but he was cut short my Thorin yelling.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"NO!" Fili screamed as one of the guards' strong arms, pulled his hands behind his back and started to drag him away. "PLEASE! GET OFF ME! KILI!" But he was helpless. He struggled and shouted as much as he possibly could, but was to no avail. He successfully managed to drag him from the room. Just as the guard pulled him round the corner, Fili caught a glimpse of Kili being grabbed by the other. _Oh Kili..._ He thought _This is ALL my fault! I am so, so sorry..._

"Ugh..." Kili moaned as he was flung into the dirt. Tears dribbling down his face, he lay still, until a rock hard boot met his rib cage. He yelped in pain and scrambled to his feet.

"If you have any sense, Elf, you won't come back!" A nearby dwarf yelled at him, weilding the axe he was holding, menacingly. So the news had spread. Soon an entire crowd was surrounding him, kicking and swearing at him. He covered his head with his arms and curled up, trying to shield himself from the vicious blows. Glancing up through glossy eyes, he saw Revina. She folded her arms and looked down at him, smirking.

"I told you there was something wrong with this one!" She called loudly. Suddenly, Bofur barged his way through the crowd.

"Let me through! Kili? Is that you?" He bent down over Kili and place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Get away! All of you! Go on, go!" He shouted at the crowd but they didn't disperse. He tried to help Kili but he pushed Bofur's hands off. "...Kili?" Climbing dizzily to his feet, Kili said nothing. He stumbed slightly and then turned and ran through and out of the crowd, not looking back, his whole world falling apart.

 **(A/N:) Ok, so I only have I think one more to be published today because that's how far I am got, but I will be writing more later so it may be two. Thank you for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Alone

He did not know, for how long he ran. He just new that he would not turn back. He ran, and ran until he finally fell to his knees. When Kili looked up, he realised he had somehow ended up on the edge of the clearing. He peeked through a hedge of thick green leaves and spotted a flash of bronze coloured hair. Moving the dew covered leaves, Tauriel came into view. She was crouching beside where had been lying and she had a lock of hair clenched in her palm. "Tauriel!" Kili called through his bitter tears, as he ran out of the bushes towards Tauriel. She spun round in shock.

"Kili? Is that you?" He flung himself into her arms, sobbing. She staggered slightly at the impact and stared down wide eyed at the dwarf that was wrapped around her. "Kili! Oh my goodness, what the hell happened to you!?" Tauriel pushed him back and looked down into his eyes. "Kili...?"

"I...I found out that... that my mother, isn't m-my mother... I am half elvish... s-she is dead... and my f-father is an e-elf... a-and I have been thrown out of Erebor- banished. Thorin hates me... everything has f-fallen apart..." Tauriel looked at him sorrowfully and hugged him close.

"Oh Kili..." She sighed sadly "And what's all this? All this blood here? And what happened to your hair?" She ran her fingers through it gently, looking bewildered.

"I...I started to... to sort of... punish myself" He lifted one of his hands to show her "but I'm ok..." Tauriel gasped and gently took his swollen hands in her own smooth ones.

"Kili!" She gently rubbed his cheek "Why did you punish yourself? It isn't your fault!"

"a-and I didn't want to be an elf... and m-my hair made me look like o-one so I cut some of it o-off..." Tauriel looked it over.

"But I thought hair was important to dwarves too?"

"I-it was long... a-and looked straight..." Kili stuttered through his tears. Planting a tender kiss on his sore hand, Tauriel said "Being an elf isn't all that bad, and there was no need to do this!" She indicated at his wavey hair, that was tumbling down at his neck. Cupping his chin in her hands, she wiped away his tears and he reached up and gently took hold of her hands too. She moved backwards slightly and sat on the large rock, patting the one beside her. Kili sniffed and jumped up alongside her, resting his head on her shoulder. A tear glided down his nose and dripped down into his lap. They sat for a while in silence before Tauriel tilted his chin up so he would look at her. "You do not need to punish yourself Kili- I don't want you to think that ever again, ok?" Kili swallowed, a tear rolling down onto her hand. "Do you promise...?"

"I-I promise." He whispered. Tauriel smiled at him. "Y-you really don't care what I am...?"

"Kili, I don't care what you are. You are perfect just the way you are." Tauriel whispered gently. They stared into one anothers eyes. After a minute, Kili realised that they had been slowly edging forwards and he could feel her warm breath brushing his cheek. Their noses were almost touching. He swallowed, and stared up at her.

Tauriel tilted his chin, angling his face up at her as she kissed away the tears. Their lips locked and Kili felt his pain drain away. He pulled away slightly, feeling shocked but then he moved in again and kissed her a second time. His tears tickled Tauriel's face as she felt the warmth of his soft lips. She wrapped an arm around his bloodied torso and placed her other hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in close. He curled his arms around her waist. Lost in eachothers arms, they kissed until they had to break away for a much needed breath, before delving deeply back into the dream. Their lips pressed together again, and as they did so, 3 small words ran through Kili's mind... I love you.

 **(A/N:) Sorry this was such a short chapter. Thank you for reading (aww Kiliel) please review and alert me of any mistakes :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Follow

The door to the study was flung open and Fili was tossed inside. It slammed behind him and he looked up to see his mother crying at the table.

"Ma...?" He called gently, tears welling beneath his tired eyelids. Slowly, he took a step forward, watching her anxiously.  
"I-I-I'm s-so sorry F-Fili..." Dis just about managed to splutter through her shaking sobs. Fili got to the table where she was sitting. She had her arms resting on the table and had buried her face into them. Fili rested a comforting hand on one of her shuddering shoulders.

"I-I-I didn't... I c-couldn't... T-thorin... K-k-ili..." Dis' trembling mouth couldn't form the words properly and she let out a loud sob.  
"Shh..." Fili rubbed her shoulders, his own tears brimming his eyelids. They dripped down his face into his beard. "You didn't know he would react like that..."  
"B-but I kept i-it a secret h-his entire l-life! N-no one knew his h-heritage, but m-me!" Dis cried into her arms. "And now he's g-gone!"

"Don't say that Ma! We'll get him back, just you wait..." Fili said determinedly through his tears.

Kili and Tauriel sat for a long while in silence. Kili was resting his head on her shoulder, sniffing slightly. He fiddled with a lock of her auburn hair in his fingertips and she sat and stroked his gently with her hands. Suddenly, he broke the silence. "Tauriel... w-where can I go...? I can't go back to Erebor... To Fili..." The last part came out in a whisper and he fought back the tears that threatened to fall again. Blinking them back, he gazed up at Tauriel, worried out of his mind. "I can't come back with you, the elves will _hate_ me..."  
"I think you'll have to Kili..." She said quietly, thoughtfully staring up at the clear morning sky. Tauriel let out a sigh. "They don't have to know you are there, I can hide you somewhere." She offered but Kili closed his eyes, sighing and shaking his head.

"But what about when the elves leave back for Mirkwood? I can't follow you then." Tauriel chewed her lip, mulling over this point in her head.

"I don't know Kili... I guess we deal with that problem when it arises... For now, you should come back with me."

"But Tauriel-" He was cut off when Tauriel pressed a finger to his lips.  
"I am not leaving you out _here,_ Kili! That would be ridiculous. Come on, let's head there now, I am expected to return soon. Follow me."

 **(A/N:) Again, sorry this is such a short chapter. So sorry that I haven't uploaded in AGES, I am doing GSCE coursework *yuck* and I've been super busy writing another upcoming story where I am collaberating with another author... :3 Thanks for reading, please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Hiding

Tauriel took hold of Kili's uninjured hand and squeezed it comfortingly in her's. Flashing him a small nervous smile, she started to lead him back into the dense forest. Instead of heading down Kili's usual route, they went the way Tauriel normally went. He knew the forest well but with all of the things going on, Kili felt a bit lost. Tauriel led him through the thick green foliage and they brushed through the strangling undergrowth. Kili got numerous scratches on his face that stung evilly, due to the fact he was a lot shorter than Tauriel and this bit of the forest was dense. They carried on going until they came close to the mountain – to where Thorin had reluctantly let the elves stay. Although they had helped in the battle, Thorin still despised them. The sun was at its highest point by the time they got back to Erebor and the forest air was dank and humid. All of a sudden, Tauriel crouched down, yanking Kili with her. He stumbled slightly but kept his balance. "What is-" Tauriel cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips and shushing him. She peered through the swaying leaves with her keen elf eyes. She looked over at Kili.

"Guards. Outside the entrance." Tauriel mouthed with a shake of her head. "They must not see you." Kili nodded grimly and followed her gaze as she turned it back to the mountain. Sure enough, there were two of Thranduil's guards stationed outside.

Fili paced up and down in the study so much, that the moth-eaten old carpet started to wear. "Fili, please stop, you're making me even more nervous." Dis said from where she was still seated at the table. He turned and looked at her.

"Ma, you have to help me get out of the mountain. I _must_ find Kili." The blonde haired dwarf said firmly.

"But Fili, Thorin has his guards everywhere, and the halls are still full of dwarrow trying to sort everything out. Mahal knows how many of them know that you are not meant to be out." Dis sighed and fiddled with her braids anxiously. "I want to know where Kili is too, Fili..." Fili chewed his lip before pulling a chair out next to her and sitting down. He rested his arms on the smooth marble surface of the table. He watched his mother for a moment before speaking again.

"You lived here... Before the dragon came. You were only young, but _surely_ remember different ways out of here?" Dis sighed and nodded slightly. Fili's eyes widened and his heart raced. Turning and checking the door, he continued, "Do you know a way out near this wing? One that I can get out from and not be seen?" Tapping her fingertips on the tabletop, Dis looked at him with her still bloodshot eyes.

"Yes. I know a way."

Tauriel and Kili crept through the undergrowth at the edge of the forest. Tauriel was practically silent, being an elf, and even though Kili was a huntsman and was one of the quietest at moving in Ered Luin, he sounded deafening beside her. Tauriel stopped behind the thick trunk of a tree and rested her head on it. "This is no use, we need to distract the guards. Did you live here before the dragon came? As a baby? Do you know anything we could do? Anywhere we go?" Kili put his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"How old do you think I am?!" He hissed. Tauriel smiled and turned away again, watching the guard intently. Her pointed ears twitched as she listened in to try and decipher what what going on. From this distance, the quiet voices were just a murmur, the occasional word coming through. The words were mostly covered by the sharp clinking of their gold armour. Sighing, she turned back to Kili. "We really need a diversion, but it seems between us there isn't very much luck. We are just going to have to go for it." Before the startled dwarf could reply, Tauriel had started swiftly going through the undergrowth again. She disappeared into the sea of green and Kili muttered under his breath in annoyance. He followed the direction she went and caught sight of her fiery hair. Sighing in relief, he caught up with her. They stopped by a fallen tree trunk, the gnarled roots splayed out at the end. Kili peered over it. Tauriel watched him before speaking up. "Come on. Let's go." She carefully got to her feet behind the cover of a tree and offered Kili her hand. He took it and she pulled him up beside her. She held him to her side to keep him behind the tree. Tauriel peered around the dark mossy trunk and saw that the guards were facing away for them. It looked like luck was finally going their way.

"Two rooms away from here, there is a fireplace. Frerin and I used to use it to get out of here when I was still too young to walk, yet somehow I still remember..." Dis closed her eyes and faced the table, desperately trying to remember everything. "I-if you loosen the stones on the ri- no left, you will be able to see a thin passage. Go through and you come to a forked tunnel. The left one goes to..." Dis racked her brains to remember. She snapped her fingers as the memory came back. "The left one leads to the library hearth, don't go down that one. The middle one leads to the healing halls I think, you do not want that one either. Use the right one. That one goes down slightly and then you need to keep on going straight. You will get to a dead end so try loosening the stones. You should end up in a cupboard..." Dis used her hands to help her imagine the pathways as she spoke. "That corridor was quiet back then, I don't know whether anyone will be there, but if you really want to go, you'll have to risk it. Go down the corridor, turn left and there should be an exit to the mountain on your right." Fili watched her in confusion. This was all too complicated. "Understand?"

"No, but I need to go and find him." The prince leapt to his feet and sprinted from the room, not looking back. _Two doors down, two doors down..._ Fili repeated in his head as he ran, his footsteps echoing through the long corridor. It was quiet as these were the royal chambers. He skidded to a halt outside the second door and took a deep breath. He prayed to Mahal that no one was in there... Pushing the heavy door open, he saw a dark room that had obviously been used as a bedroom before Smaug. He sighed in relief as it was deadly quiet. Running in, he disturbed the thick blanket of dust that was smothering everything and it rushed up his nostrils. He coughed and spluttered but kept going. He cursed as the door shut and he was left shrouded in darkness. Fili fumbled his way along the cold stone of the wall. He _had_ to get to his brother. After what seemed like forever, his fingers came across the edge of a hearth, protruding from the wall. He felt his way along and stopped in front of it. Carefully, he stepped into the fireplace that still smelt of coal and soot. He reached for the wall at the back and found it. _The left. Stones on the left._ Fili edged along the wall to the left and pressed. The smooth stones loosened under his touch and he sighed in relief, sending another unwanted cloud of dust, and this time soot, swirling through his nostrils. Coughing, he loosened all the stones on the left until there was a narrow opening. He squeezed through, his golden hair coated in black dust. He stumbled through to the other side, coughing the last of the powder from his lungs. The tunnel was dimly lit for there was light at the end of each of the tunnels his Amad had told him about. He clenched his fists and started walking quickly and with determination. _For Kili._

 **(A/N:) 2 chapters in 2 days, that's more than you've had in a while. This was a longer chapter so I feel like I have redeemed myself... slightly. Thanks very much for reading, I wonder what will happen next...? Please leave a review! I _love_ getting them! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: For Kili

The elf and the dwarf strategically moved from tree to tree, from rock to rock, edging closer and closer to their destination. All the while, Kili's mind raced. What if he was found out? Why was he even doing this, staying with _elves?_ In _secret?_ This was going to end horribly, he could feel it in his bones. After a while, they got to the side of the mountain and crouched behind a boulder. Kili tugged on Tauriel's sleeve. "Tauriel... If this is how difficult it's going to be getting in, what's it going to be like _inside_?" He mouthed worriedly.

"When I come to see you, I often come back late and have to hide from guards. I discovered a different route when inside so if we can get through the entrance, it _should_ be a breeze..." She mouthed back, reassuringly. Kili swallowed and then nodded, watching her eyes and trusting her.

Fili crept along the dark tunnel, stumbling slightly every now and then in the blackness. He stopped when he saw a fork in his path, just as his mother had told him. There were three tunnels and he looked at each in turn. They were all dimly lit like the passage he had just come down. Which one had she said to use again? Screwing up his striking blue eyes, Fili racked his brains. _The middle one...? No, no the right one... Or was it the left one?_ He let out a groan of frustration. He had no time for this! He needed to get to his brother. Fili kicked at the stone wall in frustration, his thick dwarvish boots protecting his toes. He ran a dirty hand through his sooty hair and sighed, desperately trying to remember. He would just have to go for it and try one. Looking at them all in turn, he decided that he should go down the middle one. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Don't worry Kee, I'm coming." Without another moments hesitation, Fili started to go down the jagged tunnel.

Tauriel peeked around the boulder - the elf guards were still there. She huffed and cursed. Kili watched her and arched a dark eyebrow. "I've never heard an elf curse before." Looking back at him, Tauriel flashed him a quick smile. She frowned suddenly, deep in thought. Kili frowned back. "W-what is it...?" He asked cautiously. Tauriel traced the rough lines on the boulder and picked off tiny flecks of soft moss with her delicate fingers.

"I was just thinking... I don't mean this in a mean way, I promise, it's just... You're not a dwarf and you're not an elf. So, what can I call you?" She turned and looked at him, her eyes shining. Kili shifted uneasily and met her gaze.

"Kili. Just call me Kili..." He looked down at the ground and pulled at some grass that was growing in a small crevice in the rocks. Tauriel grinned as a sudden thought came to her mind.

"Dwelf. We could call you a Dwelf." She teased lightly, nudging him in the arm. He lifted his head and glared at her darkly, although he knew she didn't mean it. He relaxed his gaze and let out a sigh.

"If you really want to..." He whispered.

Fili ran through the passage. It twisted left and right as it dodged around the elaborate mountain halls. Eventually, he could see a golden light at the end of the tunnel. He slowed down and stepped quietly towards it. When at the end, he peered round the wall and frowned in surprise. The prince had no idea what this place could be. He took a step back inside the tunnel and rested his head on the wall, his brows knitted together in thought. What had his mother said? He thought for a few moments before hitting himself in the forehead with his palm and cursing himself in frustration. _The right one! Amad told me to go down the bloody right one!_ Fili's eyes flashed angrily at his own stupidity. _But where had she said the middle would lead?_ Fili had no idea where he could be and he could have sworn his mother had said the other two passages would lead to the healing halls and the library. Edging his way along the wall, Fili peered round again. This passage was completely in the open with no door or wall to hide it! Anyone could use it! The room he looked into was empty of Dwarrow so he stepped out of the dark and into the orange light that oil lamps cast into the room. Brow furrowed, he looked around. The room was dusty and had obviously not been touched since the dwarves had reclaimed Erebor. It looked like a store room: There were tables smothered with shining cobwebs, chairs encrusted with thick layers of dust and debris, barrels with flies zipping about above them... He wrinkled his nose up as the smell of what was obviously in the barrels swirled into the blonde's nostrils. It must be some kind of food, that has been sitting in this room for _years!_ Fili gagged at the horrendous stench and covered his nose with his hand. He hurried to the door. His mother may have told him not to come this way, but this wasn't the library OR the healing halls. Pulling on the door handle, he swore. It was locked. He didn't have time to go back through the passage to go down the correct tunnel! He looked around frantically for a key or at least something to bust the door open with.

Tauriel kept her eyes fixed on the guards as they prowled protectively outside the mountain. She had been monitoring their patrol patterns to see how they moved and when there would be a good chance for her and Kili to make a move. All of a sudden, she saw a gap in their pattern. It would only last a few moments, but she had to go for it. She grabbed a hold of the unsuspecting male's hand beside her and wrenched him behind her, diving behind the next piece of rock. Pulling him down, she held her breath, hoping that they had got away with their move. She pressed a finger to her lips and she and Kili pressed their back against the hard rock face, praying that they hadn't been seen.

Fili pushed through the mist of cobwebs, moving numerous things aside in search for a key. He pulled pots off of rotting wooden shelves, shoving them carelessly on the table. He hoped that luck was with him and no one was on the other side of the door and could hear him. After he had pulled half the pots off, the splintering wood collapsed, unable to hold the weight of the remaining pots that were only on one half of the shelf now. It fell with an almighty crash and Fili leapt back as pots smashed upon the floor and boxes and dust cascaded everywhere. He stood stock still. He listened, straining his ears to try and hear any sounds outside the room over the heavy thump of his heart. After a minute, he let out the breath he had been holding on to. As far as he could tell, no one was close enough to hear the noise he made. Looking down at the mess of smashed brittle clay and the various things stored inside them, he saw something shine amongst the mess. His eyes widened and he stooped down, pushing rubble aside and digging out the silver object – A key! He rushed back to the door and thrust it into the lock. He tugged with all his might, but it wouldn't turn. Yanking at it, he realised he couldn't get it out either. It was the wrong key and he'd managed to get it stuck in the door. "NO!" He yelled and grabbed a pot, throwing it full force at the far wall where it shattered into dozens of shards, sending dust flying into a cloud. The dwarven prince took a few steps back before launching himself at the door with all his might, trying to force it open. His knees buckled and his body crumpled as he smashed his shoulder into it. He gasped in pain and held it tight, a small whine escaping his throat. He gritted his teeth, tears of pain and anger brimming his eyelids. He had to do this. For Kili. He jumped back up, his shoulder throbbing, and kicked hard at the door. The wood where he hit splintered slightly. He kept on kicking and kicking, taking out all his anger and desperation on the wood of the door, dust soaring all about him. After one last tremendous kick, the door flew backwards, the wood splintering with a cracking sound. It hit the marble floor outside with a dull but loud thud. Sharp pieces of stubborn wood were still stuck around the metal lock where the silver was still set. Fili had managed to rip the door off of it completely. He sighed in relief and triumph, diving through the doorway. He was going to get his brother back.

 **(A/N:) Thanks so much for reading! I've had tonnes of awesome reviews and a lot of followers join since the last chapter and I just want to thank you! I am _really_ glad to hear that you are all enjoying the story, more will be coming very soon! Fili is such an awesome brother, isn't he? Sorry that Kili and Tauriel didn't do much this chapter, there will be more action for them in the next one, I promise. At least you got Fili being awesome instead! Please review, thanks again for reading! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Guard trouble

Fili ran out into the corridor. It was lined with bright orange lamps but no one was in sight. He looked all around him, trying to get his bearings. Clutching his arm, Fili decided to trust his gut and go left. He sprinted as fast as he could down the incredibly long corridor and skidded round the corner, slamming face first into another dwarf. Fili yelped as his shoulder hit him and the dwarf stumbled backwards in shock. He was a bit taller than Fili and was fairly old. He had greying hair, much mike Thorin's, streaked with silver at the front. His beard was long and had only three small braids in the mass of dark hair. He wore dark green robes and looked at the prince from head to toe.

"Prince Fili!" He cried out, his voice deep and gruff, but kind all the same. "What are you doing down here?" Fili swallowed. He was smothered in dust and grime all over and was injured. What must this look like? Nervously, he cleared his throat to reply.

"I-I needed to come down h-here to get something..." He stuttered, trying to act normal. The dwarf frowned.

"What could you possibly want from down here? We haven't restored any of these rooms yet. Is your brother down here too by any chance?" The male peered over Fili's shoulder, as if expecting the young brunette to run into view at any moment. Fili froze. He obviously hadn't found out yet. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he shook his head.

"N-no Sir, Kili is not down here..." He was itching to get away and hoped that the dwarf wouldn't try to escort him back upstairs. "What are _you_ doing down here? A-and who are you?"

"Bofdin, at your service." The dwarf said with a bow. "I was just on my way back up to the throne room, I was about to fetch a wall hanging with some other dwarrow. I seem to have gotten a bit lost, but I'll find my way. Are you lost too my Lad?" Rumbled the dwarrow's deep voice, his face etched with concern. He looked down his hooked nose at Fili, his brown eyes worried. Fili started to nod and then hurriedly shook his head.

"N-no! I am er, delivering something for my Uncle." Saying those words made anger bubble up inside the prince. He did not want to call Thorin his Uncle, not after what he did to Kili. "I must go, I am already late." Fili bowed quickly to the dwarf before starting to go past him. The male caught his arm and Fili turned, looking back at him.

"Do you know the way to the throne room from here?" He asked, chewing his cracked lip slightly. Fili shook his head.

"No, I am sorry, I do not." He said truthfully. Apart from the passage, he knew no other way. He didn't even know where he was. He bowed once more and the green robed Bofdin bowed in return as Fili turned and ran off, holding his arm and grunting in pain.

* * *

Tauriel and Kili stayed pressed against the rock with baited breath. Kili clutched her hand tightly and strained his ears. Tauriel look at him in horror. "One's coming." She mouthed and Kili swallowed nervously. So this was it then. They would be found out and he would lose Tauriel too. The ginger She-elf listened intently as she heard the sound of clinking gold armour approach.

"Over here Lagorúthon , I saw something." She heard a voice say. She heard the familiar metal sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath and she slowly put her hand on her bow, ready to pull it from her shoulder if need be.

"What is it Cúon, an elf, dwarf or animal?" Tauriel heard Lagorúthon hiss and she heard him nock an arrow to his bow.

"We're about to find out." Cúon mumbled. They were about 20 metres away and Tauriel squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. This was all her fault. They would have to make a break for it and leave again, the guards were far enough away for them to get at least a few seconds to run behind cover.

* * *

Down the corridor Fili ran, his heavy boots echoing on the smooth marble floor. The corridor had obviously been cleaned, but none of the rooms behind the numerous doors that were set into the marble walls, some of which were stone and some of which were wooden like the one he had kicked down... That dwarf he had met had probably found it by now and the room with the passage. Fili wondered why that tunnel had been left out in the open, maybe it was used to transport goods throughout the mountain back in it's time? They were small and dark though, perhaps not... The corridors turned this way and that, and Fili had to make many more decisions on which way to go. He stopped to catch his breath and leant on a cold stone wall, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was beside another corner. He huffed in desperation, needing to get out of this blasted mountain. Walking round the corner, he saw light on the right at the end of the corridor. There were no corridors coming off of this one, just a shut stone door opposite the the exit where the light was protruding from. The light was coming from a huge open doorway. The light was not that of fire, it was the cool and bright glow of daylight. He could not see what was on the other side, but it was a way out. Fili gasped and started at a run again. He sprinted down the corridor as fast as his short dwarven legs could carry him and he tore round the corner, running headlong into something hard and gold.

* * *

Tauriel heard a crash and Kili and her exchanged worried glances. They heard the elf furthest away, Lagorúthon, cry out and Cúon turn round in shock. Tauriel peered over the top of the rock and saw Lagorúthon splayed out on the ground, a sooty blonde haired dwarf on top of him. Lagorúthon shoved the dwarf off of him and scrambled to his feet, drawing his bow back and pointing it at Fili. "What are you doing down here dwarf, only your King's most trusted advisors are allowed down here. Speak!" Tauriel watched in shock and ducked back down behind the rock.

"What is it?" Kili mouthed, noting her horrified expression. She didn't know whether to tell Kili it was Fili or not... He could run to help his brother and then their cover would be blown. She sighed. She would feel terrible if she didn't tell him. She looked down at Kili. He looked up at her, his shaggy dark hair flopping in his eyes and his face frowned in worry.

"It's your brother," She mouthed back, "He just ran into that guard." The ginger looked round the side of the rock again. Lagorúthon was still pointing his arrow between Fili's eyes, and Cúon had pulled Fili over to a rock on the other side of the large doorway. The two elven guards had their backs to her and Kili, and Fili was busy staring at them in horror.

"What?!" Kili made a move to jump up but Tauriel grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Kili, if you go to him, that's it." She warned, begging him with her eyes to see reason. Kili swallowed down a lump that formed in his throat. He didn't know what to do. Tears welled behind his eyelids as he thought of his brother and shook his head, fighting them back. "O-Ok..." He whispered.

"We need to use this time, Kili. We need to get inside _now_ , ok?" She rested a comforting hand on his arm and nodded at him. The dwelf hesitated for a moment before nodding back.

* * *

Fili looked at the sharp arrow pointing at his forehead and swallowed. The dark haired elf guard brandishing the bow was glaring at him with dark eyes while the other fair haired elf held him hard against a large stone. He recognised the dark haired elf from somewhere, but he didn't know where. "I-I was lost! And I am Prince Fili, does that not count as one of Thorin's most trusted advisors?"

"How do we know that's true, _dwarf_ , why would a prince be covered in mess?" Cúon said, lifting a lock of Fili's sooty and cobweb covered hair. Fili snarled and tossed his head, pulling it free. He did not see a certain red haired elf pulling his brother out from behind a rock and through the door.

"If you hadn't noticed _elf,_ this mountain has been home to a dragon for the last what, 60 years? So it's hardly clean in there. Now I would be grateful, if you could get your pretty little hands off of me." He glared between the two of them. Lagorúthon's eye twitched at Fili's remark but turned to Cúon.

"I know that this dwarf was at least in Thorin's company, I locked this one in his cell at Mirkwood." So _that_ was where he knew this elf from. Fili glared at him but softened his gaze. Glaring probably wasn't the best idea right now if he wanted to get away. "So even if he isn't a prince, he is close to Thorin and trusted." He finished. Cúon grunted and relaxed his grip on Fili's coat. Lagorúthon moved his bow away from Fili's head and Cúon thrust Fili away, making him stumble.

"Go on dwarf, get out of here. Next time we won't be so forgiving." The blonde haired elf said, spinning his sword expertly in his hand. Fili glared at them both before turning and sprinting towards the forest to find his brother. The two elves went over to where Tauriel and Kili had been to find out what the source of the noise had been, but found nothing.

 **(A/N:) Thanks for reading! 2 chapters in a day – possibly more coming today if you're lucky... Please leave a review, I love getting them! Hope you liked it, I wonder what will happen next...? I decided to start using lines to split up Fili's POV from Tauriel and Kili's. :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Never

Tauriel grabbed Kili's arm and pulled him after her, nearly yanking his arm from its socket. Kili looked over at his brother in longing as Tauriel dragged him to the door. She peeked round in a split second to see if anyone was coming before pulling Kili into the corridor behind her. She sighed in relief and let go of him. Kili rubbed his sore arm. "Couldn't you have been more gentle?" He whispered, stretching out the stretched muscles.

"Sorry..." Tauriel mumbled quietly. "Come on, we need to get in." She silently led Kili to the other side of the corridor and he put his back flat against the marble wall, his unruly waves flopping in his eyes. Tauriel placed a smooth hand on the cold surface of the door. She heaved at the handle and opened it a crack, setting a bright emerald eye to the gap. Peering in, she saw that the entrance was clear of any more guards, they were further away. She looked to the right where she saw what she was looking for. There was a dislodged piece of rock that Smaug's attack must have crumbled, leaning on the wall. It looked heavy, but Tauriel had discovered that it was quite movable and the thin crack in the rock had gone deep through the stone. She could squeeze through with Kili as long as his bulkier, dwarven structure fitted. Luckily, he was half elf so was thinner than most dwarves. She had gone through this cave like place many times and at the end the floor had cracked and she could jump down into what had been a wine cellar. That's where she would hide Kili. Turning around, she looked at Kili, who met her gaze with worried chocolate eyes. She thought he was so handsome, but this was no time for thinking about that. They needed to get in. "Ready?" She whispered and offered her hand. Kili nodded in silence and took her hand in his own rough one.

"Let's go." She whispered.

* * *

Fili ran as fast as he could into the tree line and fell flat on his face as a branch grabbed him around the ankle and pulled him over. He spat out a mouthful of gritty dirt and stumbled to his feet. As he ran, the forest seemed to try and stop him; vines entangled him, branches bruised him, twigs scratched at his every limb. Tears snaked down his cheeks as he thought of his brother. He didn't know where he was from here and didn't know where to go. He came to a suitable tree to climb and gripped the twisted trunk. He climbed up from branch to branch, tiny cuts stinging sharply on his cheeks from the twigs everytime a salty tear rolled onto one. He pushed through the cloud of green leaves at the top and stuck his head out into the cold air. It blew through his grimy blonde hair and made his already crying eyes water. Fili started to get his bearings, the Lonely Mountain was behind him and he was to the East of the mountain. Tauriel and Kili's meeting place was quite a while away, but that wouldn't stop him. His life felt as messed up as his braids were, mad and undone - nothing was right anymore. His little brother was gone and something was wrong with his uncle. Something must have made Thorin like that, Fili knew his uncle would _never_ have given up on Kili like that, he may not have showed it that often, but he did love him... Fili looked towards the part of the forest he knew and gritted his teeth in determination. He scrambled back down the tree and drew out a large knife. He spun it deftly in his fingers before sprinting through the trees with a battle cry, slashing at the maze of branches in his way, clearing his path. "I'm coming Kili!" He roared. "I'm on my way!"

* * *

Tauriel pushed open the door just enough for the pair of them to slip through and she hurriedly slid the stone to the side, pushing Kili gently forward.

"Through there?" Kili frowned, pointing at the gap. Tauriel nodded and nudged him forward. He took a deep breath and squeezed into the gap. Luckily, he fitted. Tauriel hadn't quite realised just how elvish his figure was. He had strong muscles but was slight. She admired him for a moment before shaking her head, she needed to concentrate. Hurrying after Kili, she hoped this plan would actually work. She pulled the stone back over the gap and they were plunged into darkness. "Keep going Kili." She whispered softly and he did as he was told. The jagged rocks scraped at his back and he slapped a couple of spiders away that he felt creep onto his stubbled jaw. He scraped his bad hand against the rocks occasionally and cursed inside his head, wincing at the pain. They carried on going through the ebony blackness until Tauriel warned him about it starting to slope. Kili concentrated on his footing as small drops kept unexpectedly cropping up. He could see a pale light glowing brighter and brighter as they went. As they got closer to the end, he could see the reflection of warm candle light casting flickering orange shapes on the rocks, outlining the dark crevices. Tauriel put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and she pricked her ears, listening for any sounds beneath them. After a few moments, she nudged the dwelf forward again and Kili went to the edge of the hole in the rock. He looked down, clutching the uneven stone to stop himself from falling.

"Ok, I'll go first Kili, I can help you down because you're shorter." Tauriel whispered gently. Kili's cheeks flushed. He felt so useless compared to her, she must think him a child. Tauriel squeezed past him as it was wider at the end of the tunnel and she crouched down, ready to jump. The ceilings built in Erebor were high so it would be difficult for Kili to get down. The copper haired she-elf swiftly jumped down. The ceiling was a couple of metres high and Kili peered down anxiously, messy hair tumbling around him. Tauriel reached her hand up and stretched with all her might. Kili did the same but neither of them could reach one another. Tauriel chewed her lip and looked around her. She saw a stack of old, empty wine barrels and went over to them. Pulling one, she realised that most of them were either cracked or too mouldy to hold weight after how long they'd been down here. A frown marred her brow as she wondered how she was going to get Kili down... He could always jump and she could try and catch him, but that could go horribly wrong and he'd probably feel horribly embarrassed. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

Fili cut his way through the undergrowth, slicing at curling vines and sharp twigs. He ran for what seemed like forever. His legs were tired, his lungs were exhausted, his face was as red as angered blood; but despite all this, Fili kept running. He wouldn't stop. He would never stop, until he got his brother. Running through the trees, Fili's mind raced. What if his brother wasn't there? What if he'd run off somewhere? What if he'd... Fili didn't want to think of the worst possibility. He needed to stay positive for Kili. Breaking the tree line, the rocks in the middle of Tauriel and Kili's clearing came into view. "Kili?" He yelled, running to look behind them. There was no sign of him anywhere. "Kili!" He called again. "Kili..." His voice went to a mere whisper as he rested his back against the rock and slid down to the ground, small sobs racking his body. "What have I done..." He whispered hoarsely. He had taken Kili back to Thorin, he had found Kili and told him it would be fine, Kili had _trusted_ him and now he'd lost him again. He would never forgive himself. Never.

 **(A/N:) So sorry that not much happened in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm also sorry there was a month gap from uploading, I was ill and I had loads of catch up work to do because I'm doing my GCSEs. I'll try and upload another chapter today and hopefully it will be more exciting! Hope you liked it and THANK you for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: A Familiar Face

"You're going to have to jump Kili." Tauriel whispered up at Kili who looked back at her in horror and shaked his head vigorously.  
"No way!" He said adamantly. He'd already lost practically all his dignity, he was not about to lose anymore. Besides, he'd probably hurt both Tauriel and himself.

"Kili, there's no other way!" She looked up at him pleadingly. "Don't worry, I'll catch you."

"B-but it's embarrassing!" Kili protested, a slight whine in his voice. He really didn't want to do this. Looking down at the elf, Kili sighed. Plead sparkled in her green eyes and he worried his lip. Sighing, Kili rolled his eyes, "I'm going to regret this..." he muttered. He sat carefully on the edge of the opening, his short legs dangling over the edge. "I really don't want to do this Tauriel..."

"It'll be fine!" She insisted, glancing behind her to check that no one was approaching.

"This is going to be so embarrassing..." Kili mumbled to himself. He would look like a little child.

"I'll count you." Tauriel said, readying herself. She held out her arms. "3...2...1, go!" … Kili didn't move. "Kili." She glared at him. "This is no time to be messing about."

Kili didn't want to admit that he was scared. The ceiling was so high, it was the size of about 3 of him standing on his own shoulders and he was about to leap down into Tauriel's arms. He huffed, not wanting to look like a weak dwarfling – or _dwelf_ ling even. "Alright, here I come..." He mumbled and screwed up his eyes pushing himself off of the ledge.

Thorin paced up and down next to his throne, crown upon his head. He no longer had dragon sickness but something was definitely wrong with him. Balin and Nori stood on the large bridge below him, exchanging glances. "He's sent Kili away, something's wrong with him." Balin said gravely, his voice sad and full of pity. "Maybe Oin should take a look at him..." Nori nodded in agreement but frowned.

"What if he doesn't let Oin touch him? Something's not right, we need to get to the bottom of this." He replied quietly.

"But to do that, we need Oin. We have to try." Balin sighed sadly, watching his friend in obvious distress. Nori nodded.  
"Alright, I'll go get him from the healing halls." With that, Nori turned and ran across the bridge in the direction of the healing halls, leaving Balin to watch Thorin.

Fili stayed in the clearing for a long while, sobbing into his knees. He didn't know where else to look, were would his brother go? Maybe he should try and find Tauriel... But what if she went with him? He sighed and clambered to his feet. He looked up at the sky. It was just after midday. He figured Tauriel was his best way of finding his brother and even if she didn't know where he was, she would certainly help Fili find him. Wiping at his eyes, Fili regained his composure. He headed off back into the swaying trees, the search for his brother continuing.

Kili opened one eye. He was in Tauriel's arms. One was under his knees and the other was around his shoulders. He flushed crimson and wriggled to get out. Tauriel released his legs and he jumped down, dusting himself off as an excuse not to make eye contact. Tauriel couldn't help the smile that lifted her lips and she shook her head at him with a sigh. "See? That wasn't that bad, was it." She said quietly, going over to the barrels and silently started to rearrange them.

"Yes it was!..." Kili insisted but his voice trailed off into nothing. He cocked his head to one side and frowned at Tauriel. "What are you doing?"

"Making you a place to hide for the time being." Tauriel answered, pulling a moth-eaten barrel to the side, dust clouds filling the air. Kili coughed and took a few steps back.

"But..." He mumbled, looking at the disgusting barrels. Suddenly, Tauriel stopped moving and her pointed ears pricked. She reached behind her and grabbed him, shoving him behind a barrel and hurriedly lifted another to place on top. Footsteps came down some steps from the other side of the cellar and the candle on the wall by the stairway flickered as an elf walked past. "Tauriel! There you are! You've been gone a while, where did you go? And... what are you doing...?" Tauriel spun round at the familiar voice and Kili tensed.

"Legolas!" She cried out as she turned round and saw the familiar face, the Prince of Mirkwood... Son of Thranduil.

 **(A/N:) Thanks for reading, I wanted to start adding some Thorin in now so now there are occasionally going to be _three_ POVs to keep up with! Sorry guys, not much happened again. Hope you enjoyed... Our Prince of Mirkwood is here :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Suspicion

Nori rushed along bridges and down corridors, dashing through crowds of working dwarrow to get to the healing halls. He had to stop half way to catch his breath and get rid of a painful stitch in his side but then carried on running. Soon, he came to the healing halls. Dwarrow and Elves alike were inside, tending to the wounded from the battle. Dori was one of them, he had a broken leg and couldn't walk but otherwise was just as cheery as always and still acted like a mother goose to Ori and Nori, but mainly Ori as he was the youngest. Nori went to his bedside and Dori looked up from some parchment he was reading. He smiled up at Nori. "Hello Nori, how is Ori?"  
"He's fine... Have you heard about Kili yet?" Nori asked quietly. Dori frowned and shook his head.

"No, what has happened to the lad? Is he alright?"

"He found out that he is half elf but that's not the problem... Thorin went mad on him, something's wrong. He banished Kili from Erebor and hurt him with horrid words as well as hurt him physically." Nori said gravely and Dori's eyes got wider and wider as he spoke.

"What could possibly have happened?!Where is the lad?" He questioned, his voice worried.

"We don't know, he got Fili dragged away and he's with Dis who is terribly upset... He ran off into the forest somewhere. We need Oin to take a look at Thorin – Do you know where he is?" Nori asked and Dori nodded hurriedly, pointing his arm in the direction.

"All the way down the other end Nori, do hurry." He said, resting a hand on his mischievous brother's arm. Nori nodded.

"Thanks Dori, get better soon." He ran off and Dori watched him go as he sprinted towards the other end of the healing halls, dodging elves and dwarrow as they tended to the sick and injured. He spotted the hard of hearing dwarf at last and rushed towards him. Oin was tending to Dain, who had suffered a head injury from hitting to many orcs with his skull. Dwarvish heads are strong, but he went a bit too far and accidently hit a sharp blade, leaving a large bit embedded in his head, much like Bifur - Only Dain's wouldn't cause any permanent damage apart from a scar. He was asleep and Nori patted urgently on Oin's shoulder, who turned around and lifted his ear trumpet.

"Oin. It's Thorin."

* * *

Fili headed through the trees the way he knew and there were no more unfortunate falls to be had. Rushing back, Fili's mind buzzed with horrific ideas about his younger brother. They spurred him on and he got back to the mountain in no time. He ran through the main entrance and ran along bridge after bridge, getting back to his mother. He ran into the study where Dis was still sitting, face in her hands. "Amad!" He called as he threw open the door.

"Fili! Have you found your Nadad?" She looked up sharply with wide eyes. Fili shook his head gravely.

"No, I can't find him, but I know who can help me! I just needed to tell you so you wouldn't panic that something had happened to Kili and I was stuck with him. It's ok, I'll find him." Fili made sure his voice sounded certain and his face looked it too, but when he closed the door again, it turned to despair. Dis dropped her head back in her hands with a sniff. Why, oh why had she never told Kili the truth...

* * *

"I just came back from scouting the forest." Tauriel said. She was a good actress and her only give away of doing something suspicious so far was the shock when she first saw and heard him. Legolas looked at her uncertainly, his blue eyes searching her green ones.

"I heard voices." He murmured and glanced around the room, at the barrels, and then back at Tauriel. "Who were you talking to?"

"You are mistaken Mellon-nin, you must have heard me cough and heard voices from the other elves. These halls are very echoey, not like the Woodland Realm. Voices carry and bounce off walls at different angles." Tauriel said with a shrug, stepping away from the barrels and towards him. Behind the cracked wood, Kili stayed tense. He gritted his teeth in anger at hearing Legolas's voice. He peeked through a gap in one of the barrels and watched the blonde elf talking to Tauriel. Kili glared at his perfectly neat blonde hair and how he looked at Tauriel. He liked her, and Kili hated that. What if Tauriel liked him back? No, no, Kili had kissed her... Legolas looked at Tauriel suspiciously and then glanced at the barrels.

"Why were you moving those?" He took a step towards them.  
"They were in the way, I wanted to clear a path through the room. I wondered if there was anything in them but they are too old and mouldy." She swallowed, hoping that Legolas wouldn't go over to them and find Kili. Legolas said something to Tauriel in elvish and Kili glared harder, wanting to know what he said to her. Tauriel deiberately replied in common tongue so that Kili would understand. "I assure you My Lord, I was speaking to no one." She took a step towards the stairs. "Are you coming?" Legolas took one last look at the barrels with a frown and then cautiously followed Tauriel. He passed her on the stairs and looked down at her for a brief moment before carrying on. Tauriel glanced at the barrels apologetically, hoping that Kili was looking and mouthed, "Sorry, I'll be back soon." She then hurriedly followed the Prince up the stairs. Kili saw what she said and rested his head on the wall with a small sigh, sending more dust into the air. Now he had to wait...

 **(A/N:) Getting a _bit_ more interesting now, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, I'm on a roll today, 3 chapters uploaded today so far! ;) Please leave a review telling me what you think, I just love reading them!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lies

Fili rushed back through the dark passage he had gone through earlier and squeezed out into the old room after checking there was no one in there. He had been worried there would be a commotion over the mess, but luckily it seemed no one had taken action yet. He quietly picked his way around the shards of broken pot that scattered the floor and held his nose with his grubby fingers, trying not to sneeze on the air that was thick with now disturbed dust. He leapt over the fallen door he had pushed down and sprinted round the corridors, careening into a wall more than once. He nearly fell flat on his face at one point but managed to catch himself. Finally, the blonde skidded to a halt in front of the large door he had seen previously. His heart was knocking against his ribs as he gazed up at it nervously. He glanced behind him and saw the two elves from before rushing towards the enterance to the mountain after spotting him. Fili banged hurriedly on the door with his fist. "Open up!" He roared, looking back fearfully. Suddenly he felt a hand over his mouth and he was shoved against the wall with a sword to his throat.

"What are you doing here Blondie, we told you not to come back here!" Cúon hissed in his face. Lagorúthon stood behind him and glared at the grubby dwarf with his hand ready on the intricate hilt of his sword. Fili tried to explain but his pleas were muffled by the elf's hand. All of a sudden, the large door opened with a rumble and a blonde elf appeared. Fili looked over Cúon's hand with wide blue eyes and saw Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. Fili shoved Cúon's hand off of him and Legolas held up a hand in a stop motion as he saw Cúon starting to swing his blade. Cúon paused before it hit the dwarf but he continued to glare at him. Fili's heart thumped painfully in his chest and he breathlessly glared at the elf that had assaulted him.

"What do you want, Dwarf?" Legolas asked as he looked down his flawless nose at Fili, cobwebs, soot and leaves matted in his usually neat and clean blonde hair.

"Please Sir, where is Tauriel? I need to speak with her, it's urgent!" Fili had to resist the urge to throw up at using the word 'Sir' to address the elf, especially after Cúon had tried to kill him for the second time that day. Legolas furrowed his brow.  
"Why...?" He questioned with suspiscion.

"It's my brother, he's gone missing!" Fili begged him with bright blue eyes. Legolas glanced over his shoulder at where he had left Tauriel waiting for him on the other side of the room. He turned back to the dwarf.

"She is not here, and your brother is no concern of her's."

"Please, she may know where he is!" Oh Legolas had no doubt that she knew where he was, even _he_ knew where the dwarf was... He wasn't stupid, Tauriel was hiding someone in the cellar, now he knew who it was. It was that stupid Dwarf she had been with earlier, he should have guessed...

"She doesn't. Lagorúthon, Cúon, leave him be, don't hurt him unless he tries anything." Legolas ordered before shutting the door with a resounding boom.

"LEGOLAS!" Fili roared, slamming his fists against the door, desperate to get in and talk to Tauriel.

"Leave dwarf!" Lagorúthon barked, Cúon's sword pointed at Fili's throat, eyes flashing dangerously. "Before we make you."

 **(A/N:) Hi everyone! SO sorry I have been gone so long, I've been busy and keep forgetting to write... I will try to update soon, I have lots of other fanfics on the goes for other fandoms as well so I will be posting those too. Sorry this was such a short chapter, I needed to just do good old Fili's POV. How you enjoyed anyway! Thanks for reading! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: A Unexpected Guest

"Tauriel, there is something I need to attend to, go and make yourself useful somewhere. Go and help the healers or something." Legolas said as he headed over to the firey-haired female. She swallowed but stood to attention before bowing.

"Yes Sir." She turned to go but kept glancing back at the blonde worriedly. Legolas deliberately didn't make a move until she was out of sight. He turned and looked at the stairwell that led to the cellar and headed in that direction, his boots making no sound on the stone. He headed down the steps but he deliberately walked normally, not deliberately being silent. The dwarf behind the barrels stiffened and glanced through a crack to see if it was Tauriel or not.

"You know," Legolas started to pace in the cellar, his arms behind his back, "I think it's rather rude to come down and hide where the elves are staying without permission." Kili froze. "Don't you master dwarf?" Kili didn't move, he stayed stock still and didn't make a sound. "Come on out, I'm sure my father would love to see you..." Legolas said as he hauled the dust covered barrels back, revealing the dwarf crouched behind them. Kili glared up at Legolas with dark eyes and his teeth gritted.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Oh come on Dwarf, I've known since Tauriel first brought you here. On your feet. Now." He ordered and Kili stiffened.

"No, why should I do as you say?" Legolas's icy blue eyes flashed dangerously. He pulled out one of his knives swiftly and in one quick movement, he'd spun it in his expert fingers and pointed it at the dwarf's face. Kili swallowed, looking down the sharp knife edge up at the snooty elven prince. He slowly got to his feet and Legolas did a sort of smirk.

"Where's Tauriel?" Kili growled, he hated this bloody elf.

"I sent her off somewhere, don't worry she won't be able to interfere when you speak to my father." Legolas grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and tutted, pulling on a strand of Kili's hair. "Oh dear oh dear, lost your pride, have you?" He said mockingly and Kili glared at him, ready to punch him but he knew that would be a bad idea. If he was going to get out of this, he needed to try and persuade the King to let him stay with the elves because he was half elven... But he needed Tauriel's help to do that! Legolas proceeded to drag the shorter male up the stairs and many eyes turned to them as he pulled him firmly through the halls towards where Thranduil was sitting on a chair that was the closest to a throne that they could find. He stood up with a nasty smirk on his face when he caught sight of his son dragging Kili along towards him.

"Father, we have an unexpected guest..."

 **(A/N:) Hi! Sorry, another short chapter. I've been super busy working on another fic for Attack on Titan and have written *cough* 64 pages in the last week... So yeah. I sort of forgot about this one but I really want to get back into it and I will try to write another chapter today and upload it, so fingers crossed! Thanks for reading! 3 :D**


End file.
